


十万丨old moon

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 7





	十万丨old moon

十代听见有人拿着大砍刀剁他的肋骨，他左躲右躲，咣当一下撞到矮桌又滚到地上，毛毯卷着茶杯一起打翻在地毯上，骨碌骨碌滚到另一边去了。

十代吸了一口气，挤在夹缝里盯着天花板发呆。他没有碰到脑袋，感谢万丈目先生的长绒毛地毯，虽然它被黑乎乎的药打湿了一小块，得想办法糊弄过去。他听见万丈目在厨房切菜的声音，听得口干舌燥，肚子也开始叫唤；天花板没有万丈目好看，于是英雄先生试图手脚并用地、艰难地从狭小的空间里钻出来——这姿势真是百分之二百的奇怪，被万丈目看见了肯定又要抱着手站在一边嘲笑，但他实在没有力气推开桌子，弯腰的时候伤口又开始疼，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，甚至想裹在毯子里再躺一会。

他想起万丈目灰头土脸地趴在横梁上不敢往下跳的时候，明明有求于人却还把人当肉垫压在地上。那时候他也不觉得疼，只觉得看见万丈目为前途奔波，有点感慨。

隔着七七八八的家具，他看见万丈目正在半开放的料理台前忙碌，听见动静也不回头，像他的风格。高傲、冷酷、无情，但又不会太无情，比如收留有家不想回的流浪汉，虽然也只是普通的收留而已。

十代贴着衣服小心地摸了摸，发现腰上已经被缠了厚厚的绷带，再抬手蹭蹭脸，不太严重的擦伤也被涂了药膏，一碰手上还黏糊糊的。他想起半梦半醒的时候好像梦见万丈目给他包扎伤口，还叹了口气，好像很发愁，也许自己跟他说了什么胡话逗他——不记得了，不记得了，当时只觉得是做梦，也只有梦里的万丈目才会这么温柔。

温柔当然好，但不被揪着耳朵骂好像又少了点什么，就像看见为了前途低声下气的万丈目闪电——他似乎把棱角收敛许多，但也是这样的棱角挠得他心里发痒。

……

他好像变得更人妻了。

虽然这个词形容他有点过分…但也不是什么坏事，十代想。他发誓他没有任何贬低或不承认万丈目先生伟岸形象的心思，相反，他甚至为这一点发现而雀跃起来。

他抽了很多纸巾盖在被洒水的那块地毯上，也许迟来的补救可以让它恢复如初。

“怎么起来了。”万丈目头也不回地念叨，“回去躺好了，别再摔了磕到脑袋——你可以去你那个屋里睡了，我把床收拾出来了。”

十代闷闷地嗯了一声，万丈目的动作顿了顿：“那你还站在这干什么？”

“想你。”

“…你是不是没睡醒。”万丈目说，“如果伤口疼就忍着，等一会我去给你拿止痛药。你可真是麻烦。”

十代摇摇头，上前两步从背后抱住他，脑袋垂在他的肩上。他摸到万丈目的围裙前面有一个小小的衣兜，但里面什么都没揣着，他下意识地把手伸进去摸，就像万丈目说他没睡醒那样迷迷糊糊地做着傻事——尽管这时候更像是在摸万丈目的肚子。

万丈目有点不高兴，又碍于十代的病号身份不方便动手，最后只是言语威胁两句，说我手里拿着刀，你离我远点。

“你给我包了伤口。”十代说，“谢谢你。”

他好像没听到万丈目的威胁，仍要把脑袋靠在他肩上。万丈目的胸口忽地燃起一股无名火，也不知道是气十代总来烦他还是气十代总是受伤。“你当我想给你弄这些麻烦事吗？”他咬咬牙，“我可不想给死人收拾后事，所以拜托游城十代下次不要再半死不活地出现在我家里了，饶了我吧，我可不想哪天出差回来一开门就是一股尸体腐烂的味道。”

他发了一通火，讲完了又开始生自己的气：他永远不能把十代看作一个普通的路人、普通的朋友，十代每次来找骂都得逞了。他的心情糟透了，心脏皱成一团，有点喘不上气来；他有很久没有发火，也有很久没见十代了。他想把手搭在十代的手上，却又偏要梗着脖子把十代教训得哑口无言。万丈目有点矛盾，他知道这话说的太重了，他没有立场妄谈生死，但同样的，他也希望十代能珍爱生命——帮他包伤口很麻烦的，万丈目先生的服务可是非常非常非常昂贵的，一个做好事不收费的家伙一辈子都支付不起。他胡思乱想，忽然听见十代说对不起，让你担心了。

“…没有担心。”万丈目生硬地回答，“你管好你自己就行了。”

他的脖子很痒，十代也没有松开他的意思。你的腰绷得好紧，十代说。万丈目哼了一声懒得理他。

“听见你发火，又觉得好像在学院的时候一样。”

“…你是傻子吗。”

“但也有不一样的地方，”十代说，“我以后可以一直来打扰你吗。”

“拜托别人帮忙应该跪在——”

“是告白。”十代的声音很近，让他连捂住耳朵装聋作哑的机会都失去了，“可以吗，万丈目，我喜欢你。”

十代把他抱起来坐在洗手池的边沿上接吻，万丈目闭着眼昏昏沉沉，他还没答应告白呢，甚至一句话都没来得及说，十代这个混蛋就擅自扳过他亲上来。也不知道他为什么要这样，低着头很累的，万丈目想，十代是以为他很高吗？他和哪个小巧玲珑的女孩接吻的时候曾经这样调整过高度？他们额头抵着额头，气氛暧昧，然后接吻然后做爱？他以为全世界的人都会吃这一套吗？

他的脑中半是疑惑，半是因无端猜想而激起的恼怒，他应该强硬一些，不能因为十代身上有伤就稍微产生怜悯之心。他纵容难得光临一次的病患，直到十代开始摸他的大腿，用拇指隔着裤子磨蹭里侧。

“干什么，”万丈目推开他，略带警告意味地瞪了一眼，“你别乱碰，我…”

话未说完十代又吻过来，尚未补全的措辞全在两人舔来舔去的舌头之间被融化了。十代的吻技烂的像在啃一个苹果，万丈目也是，这让他们看起来更像是在不依不饶地打架——十代还按着他的后脑不许他擅自停战。万丈目被吻得忘了发火，就连十代在他的衣服里摸来摸去也顾不上了。一开始他还会觉得难堪，觉得不好意思，躲来躲去弓着身子不想被碰；十代甚至还想把脑袋钻进去舔他的胸，但被他扯着头发拦住了。

“你平时是不是有在锻炼，”十代小声嘟囔，“怎么身材这么好…怪不得那么多人喜欢你。”

“…他们又不是看见我的身体才喜欢我，是万丈目先生的个人魅力。”

十代在接吻之后好像恢复了一点精神，脸色也看起来更健康一些，虽然那药膏让他的笑变得更傻了；万丈目不知道他有没有把它蹭在自己身上。他站在他的两腿之间，拉着万丈目先生高贵漂亮的手摸了一会，十指相扣再分开，捏过指节划过指尖，最后又回头继续摸他的大腿。

只是摸着又觉得不够，十代转而开始解起了腰带。万丈目顿时脸色通红，双手撑在冰冰冷冷的大理石台面上，待他解开的裤链里面能看清了，这才晃悠着腿点点十代的膝盖，又满不在乎地别开了脸。

“如果你是想做这种事才和我…和我告白的，那你最好停下不要再动了。我又不是什么好骗的中学生，不会被英雄先生的花言巧语…”

他知道这话说的没什么意思，连个小小的阻碍都算不上，如果十代能因为这种事停了手，那他们早就不会发展到这一步。虽然不是什么坏事，万丈目想，也许还比他不抱希望的念头走得更远。

“我喜欢你，”他听见十代说，“虽然很唐突，不过…你不喜欢这种事的话那我一会自己…自己解决也可以，或者万丈目先生可怜我，愿意帮我用手解决一下。”

“我不愿意。”万丈目立刻回答。

十代笑了笑，故意贴着他的腿蹭来蹭去，还想索得一个吻。万丈目看他拉开的裤链，看他无奈又稍显可怜的笑，看他有意无意地撩起上衣露出的绷带，终于嘁了一声抓过他的头发亲吻起来。

“要不要去床上。”十代亲他的嘴角。他甚至拉着万丈目的手往自己身上放，两个人贴得很近，肩与肩，胸口与胸口都碰在一起。万丈目叫他把那边的火关了，十代凑过去打开盖子闻了闻，转头夸万丈目把病号餐做的好香，万丈目有点得意地哼了一声。十代又蹭回来亲他，问我的鼻子是不是也被熏得很香，我把那个香味带过来了，让你也闻闻。

虽然十代问要不要抱你去床上，但实际情况却是被万丈目扶着走进卧室。十代坚称自己完全不需要别人帮忙，但万丈目轻描淡写地说，我可不想你再摔了碰到脑袋，本大爷就算是钱多也不想养废人。

“你担心我。”十代下结论。

万丈目用力地捏他的手——十代的胳膊和腿上都有些小伤，涂药时候他几乎把他给扒光了；也不知道十代那时候是不是晕过去了，动静那么大都没有醒，万丈目想，虽然只是迷迷糊糊地叫了一声他的名字，但谁知道那是梦话还是什么。

他记得清楚，当时自己还因为这几个模糊的音节弯了弯嘴角。

十代坐在床边伸手扯他袖子，万丈目摸摸他的脑袋。十代掀开他的衣服，这次没有再被拒绝。他的脑袋被宽松毛衣罩进去，嘴唇和舌头在里面蹭来蹭去，粗糙的湿润的，总是不安分；十代的手也兜兜转转地往裤子里探，眼看着快把它扯下胯骨，万丈目这才记起反抗。

“那个啊，万丈目，我…”

“等你好了再做。”

“可我现在很…很难受哎，”十代故作委屈地靠在他胸口嘟囔，脸上却是在笑，“万丈目先生怎么会见死不救，对不对呀。”

“你别动了。”万丈目按着他的肩，咬咬牙道，“我…我给你口，你别再…你身上有伤。”

十代顿了顿，顶着一头被静电炸开的头发抬眼看他。万丈目立刻转开头，半晌听见十代问，你说什么，你给我口？

“…你给我闭嘴，再多说一句我现在就踹断你的骨头。”

“你竟然…我、那个、我是坐在这还是躺…”十代眼巴巴地看着他，甚至还把自己的手交到他的手中，“那这几天你可以每天给我…”

万丈目没理他，抬抬下巴示意他自己把那东西掏出来。十代慢吞吞地把手伸进拉链里，一边对他眨眨眼，脸上全是挡不住的笑意：“你不要这么严肃啦，虽然是第一次和它见面，但以后会是长期来往的亲密关系——”

“少做梦了。”万丈目说。他按着十代的膝盖跪坐下来，与它对视了一会，又抬抬眼皮看了眼十代。

十代鼓励他：“别紧张万丈目，凡是总有第一次。”

万丈目撇撇嘴，又盯着它狰狞的血管纹路咽了咽唾沫。十代也跟着吞了吞口水，看着万丈目像慢动作一样张开嘴，伸出舌头，最后舌头落在他身上。除了决斗以外，再没什么能让他这样调动全身的力气与热血了。

万丈目的嘴唇将它包裹，上牙膛偶尔帮它按摩。他极尽温柔地去照顾每一处，从上至下都沾满了他的口水，十代有点发愣，偶尔帮他抹去嘴角的唾液，万丈目则轻哼一声，听来缠绵又娇气。他的鼻息吹动毛发，十代也不由自主地跟着那个频率小心地吸气呼气；万丈目不时停下动作调整进攻的频率或位置，舌头却悄悄围着柱身上上下下挠个不停，十代每次见他抬眼都心中一动，他的眉眼不那么凌厉的时候也这般好看。他怎么样都好看，气也好看，愁也好看，皱眉好看，叹气好看，动情也好看。

他吞咽的动作很生疏，那味道确实不足以让人喜欢。万丈目肯用这样的姿态来面对他，就已经让十代很惊喜了；他这么高傲，被千万人当做明灯一般地爱着，却也能心甘情愿地把头埋下来做这种事——十代一想就喉头发紧。

他尽力地用喉咙去包容它，每次吸得深了都要退出来小心地咳两下，原本十代还有点担心他会把自己咬断，但一看见他的脸就什么都顾不上了。

他希望只有自己有机会见到万丈目闪电此刻这幅表情。这很难用什么神圣或下流污秽的词来形容，他希望伤好的慢一些，可以软磨硬泡地多享受几次这样的服务，又希望快点好起来可以早点抱他。

万丈目捂着嘴咳嗽起来，把它吐出来的时候还有分不清口水或是精液的东西在中间细细地连了一条线。十代立刻从床头柜上扯出纸巾给他，还体贴地帮他拍拍后背，万丈目捂着半张脸斜他，眼角和耳尖都红了。十代看着他傻笑，笑得万丈目皱起眉在心里骂了一万句恶心。擦完了嘴万丈目又另外拿了纸给十代擦干净，最后是擦地毯——地毯上几乎没什么，都在万丈目的嘴里。

他起身要去扔掉它们，它们像一团火，攥在手里都燎得手心生疼。才站起来就被十代一把拉住向怀里带，事发突然，万丈目一下子失去平衡坐到十代身上，也没在意是腿上还是什么地方，刚想责问便又被咬住嘴。

他差点被十代咬到舌头。

“你干什么，”万丈目挣扎，“你放开我，我还没…”

我还没把嘴里的东西吐干净。他们好像一直在不断地不断地接吻，万丈目试图掰开十代的脑袋，又怕碰到伤口，只好挥挥拳头拧起眉毛瞪他。

“让我给你脖子上弄个吻痕，”十代颇有几分认真地仰头望他，“我得让人家知道你有男朋友了。”

“…无聊死了。”

说着无聊，万丈目还会自己扒下领子让十代亲。他的指甲也修得好看，所以十代连带着抓住他的手亲了几下，万丈目板着脸把手抽回来，他就得寸进尺地继续往他嘴唇上凑。

万丈目拿他没办法，左右也是躲闪不开，干脆坐在腿上任他亲，心里念起刚刚没关火的那锅汤到底有没有煮过火。

fin.


End file.
